Eusine/Games/Quotes/HGSS
Burned Tower When first met :“My name is Eusine. I’m on the trail of a Pokémon named . And you are…? ? Glad to meet you. I heard rumors that is here, so I came to look. Take a look at the basement through the hole in the floor. There. is down there. I could go downstairs, but I know it would run away in no time. I know. I have tried many times…” If talked to again :"There seems to be more than meets the eye with you..." After Suicune has fled :"I dug a hole here, too... I was shocked! raced by like a blur, right in front of my eyes! For ten years I chased , and I finally got to see it. I'm all choked up! , I owe this all to you! Thank you! I heard that the legendary Pokémon of Ecruteak test chosen humans by allowing them to get close. I'm going to track . , let's meet again! Farewell!" Cianwood City Before battle :"Yo, . Wasn't that just now? I only caught a quick glimpse, but I thought I saw running on the waves. is beautiful and grand. And it races through towns and roads at simply awesome speeds. It's wonderful... I want to see up close.... I've decided. I'll battle you as a trainer to earn 's respect! Come on, ! Let's battle now!" Being defeated :"I hate to admit it, but you win." If the player is defeated :"All right! , were you watching us?" After being defeated :"You're amazing, ! No wonder Pokémon gravitate to you. I get it now. I'm going to keep searching for . I'm sure we'll see each other again. See you around!" Burned Tower :"By the way... It was clear to me that took notice of your presence. Ecruteak's legendary Pokémon are said to come to people only when they recognize their talents. Perhaps I should be more aggressive toward ..." :" ... How brave it is! How refreshing it is! How beautiful it is! And how quickly it moves! , you seem to be around where would appear. Well, that's OK. My desire to search for is far beyond yours... My grandpa was...quite into myths. I've heard so many stories about from him. ... I won't stop following you until I've found out what you're after... You hear me!" Vermilion City :"That was so close! I thought I could corner it by ambushing it here... But running on the water... is beyond me. Still, I am starting to see a pattern. prefers water! That means... Sorry, , I've got to go!" :"! Not again! I'll be there first next time! Having followed it here, I'm starting to understand what is after. To be honest, I would like to keep this information to myself. But I want to be an honest Trainer in front of ! That's why I am sharing a clue with you. It seems that... ... prefers a hilly place near water... ..Somewhere north. I don't know exactly where, yet. It will be just you and me! Who'll find it first? I challenge you!" If talked to again :"What's wrong, ? To be honest, I would like to keep this information to myself. But I want to be an honest Trainer in front of ! That's why I am sharing a clue with you. It seems that... ... prefers a hilly place near water... ...Somewhere north. I don't know exactly where, yet. It will be just you and me!" Cerulean Cape :"Puff, puff... I am...no match for you. ...As I predicted. .................. ...Go ahead. Since I met you in the Burned Tower at Ecruteak City, I've sort of known that would choose you." :"Take a look at it! is waiting for you! It has been waiting for a battle with a worthy Trainer to whom it can entrust itself!" After capturing or defeating Suicune :"... You two are truly amazing... I have never seen a battle this intense! I have no regrets... Farewell, ! Farewell...!" *After running away from Suicune :"...There is nothing to be ashamed of. No one can pick on you just because you ran away from . It's just that is such an amazing Pokemon. That's all. Anyway, is gone again. It's back to square one..."